Uma Pequena Travessura
by Lady My
Summary: [CONGELADA]Harry se transforma numa garota após um acidente e decide conquistar o príncipe da slytherin. Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pelo eleito, mas td sai do controle quando Voldemort decide recrutá–lo..qual será o final dessa confusão?
1. As Férias

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 1 - **As férias**

Mais um verão havia se passado, Harry Potter e seus amigos iriam cursar o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e nem imaginavam o quão surpreendente seria esse ano.

No final do ano passado, Harry havia estado muito depressivo por causa dos problemas que enfrentou. Descobriu em uma profecia dele e de Voldemort que um não poderia viver enquanto o outro existisse, seu padrinho, Sirius Black, fora assassinado pela Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange e caiu num véu mágico do Ministério da Magia.

Ele achara que suas férias seriam horríveis como as anteriores quando voltou a casa número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, porém, tece uma surpresa. A Ordem da Fênix havia aconselhado a família Dursley para não incomodar o menino caso não quisessem anormalidades acontecendo em sua casa.

Com medo de sua reputação como a família perfeita ser manchada, os Dursley deixaram o jovem bruxo no seu canto, tomando o máximo cuidado para não o aborrecer **muito**. Mas, isso, não era motivo o suficiente para não se aproveitarem do garoto.

Duas semanas transcorreram rapidamente e o dia marcado para ir à mansão Black havia chegado, Harry sabia que deveria esperar por dois membros da Ordem que iriam buscá – lo por motivo de segurança.

/Na cozinha da casa dos Dursley/

- Moleque, cadê o meu café da manhã! – perguntou Válter irritado – Sabe muito bem que tenho de ir.. – quando é interrompido pela campainha – Vai atender!

O moreno de olhos verdes atende a porta e encontra duas figuras bem opostas sorrindo, Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks estavam vestidos em roupas sociais como se tivéssem acabado de sair de uma balada.

- Remus! Tonks! – disse Harry sorrindo abertamente, não conseguindo se conter ao vê – los fantasiados de trouxas – Que bom ver vocês novamente! Já volto com o malão, espera só um pouco.. – e saiu correndo ao seu quarto.

- Quem está aí, garoto? – perguntou Petúnia saindo da cozinha – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

- Calma senhora Dursley.. – disse Tonks, que estava com longos cabelos verdes, olhos amarelos e um nariz comprido, tentando a acalmar – Viemos buscar Harry como havíamos avisado antes.

- Petúnia, o que está haven.. – disse Valter que estava saindo da cozinha e repara na cena – O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? **FORA**! SAIAM DA MINHA CASA, SEUS **ANORMAIS**!

- Senhor Dursley, iremos sair quando Harry descer com suas coisas, não precisa se preocupar.. – disse Remus quando nota o moreno com o malão na escada – Harry! Deixe isso conosco e vamos..adeus, senhor e senhora Dursley.

Tonks retira de seu bolso uma chave de portal e pede aos outros dois que segurassem também. No momento em que toca no objeto, Harry sente aquele familiar puxão no umbigo e logo chegam na sala do Largo Grimmald.

- Não esperava ter que voltar a esse lugar depois de tudo.. – disse Harry depressivamente – Esse local me traz lembranças tristes.. – e vai em direção a uma janela observar a rua.

- Sabemos disso, Harry, porém, esse é um dos locais mais seguros para você.. – disse Remus que segura os ombros do filho de seu melhor amigo James – Sirius ficaria feliz em saber que seu afilhado preferido está em sua velha casa.

- Harry! – disse uma voz conhecida, fazendo o moreno voltar – se às escadas – Sentimos saudades!

- Oi Mione! – respondeu enquanto era abraçado pela amiga – Oi Rony! Como foram as férias de vocês?

- Normal.. – respondeu Rony que também abraça o amigo – Fred e George inventaram uma poção que desperta seu lado oposto, ainda está em fase de testes, mas os efeitos são hilariantes! Vamos até o segundo andar!

- Ok, até mais, Remus! Tonks! Eh..Remus.. – disse Harry se virando ao lobisomem – Sobre o que disse antes, não precisa se preocupar, ok? Vamos, Rony, Mione!

O trio – de – ouro corre ao segundo andar para arrumar as coisas do moreno e conversarem sobre as novidades que ocorreram durante o período que ficaram separados.

Alguns dias se passaram e um pequeno acidente ocorre quando a poção dos gêmeos Weasley estava sendo preparada...

/Num quarto do Largo Grimmald/

- Hey Fred, acha mesmo que, se aumentarmos a concentração da essência de Veela, o despertar vai ser mais forte?

- Claro George! Imagine um bruxo como Severus Snape tomando essa poção! – respondeu Fred com um sorriso malandro no rosto – Como ele está acostumado com alguns ingredientes, o efeito da Oposimorfe não será visível, porém, com algumas gotas a mais da essência, nem ele poderá evitar o despertar! Iria ser interessante ver Snape com túnica rosa e capa amarela, não acha?

- Fred, George! A mãe de vocês está chamando para o almoço! – disse Harry ao abrir a porta do quarto em que os gêmeos estavam, porém, isso assusta George que deixa o frasco com a essência de Veela cair no caldeirão da poção.

- O-oh.. – disseram Fred e George em coro e, no momento seguinte, se ouve uma explosão por toda mansão Black.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao gente, td bem? Sei que esse capítulo ficou meio cansativo por causa das explicações, mas prometo que os próximos estarão melhores!

Espero que possam me deixar reviews com críticas construtivas, sei que preciso melhorar a minha escrita e sei que podem me ajudar..thanks!

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. O Despertar

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 2 – **O despertar**

Após a explosão, Lupin e Molly Weasley foram ao quarto verem o que aconteceu e levaram um susto ao reparar os gêmeos tentando reacordar Harry desesperadamente.

- O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – berrou Molly nervosa – **FRED**, **GEORGE**, O QUE FIZERAM AO **COITADO DO HARRY**?

- Calma, Molly, não irá adiantar ficar nervosa.. – disse Lupin num tom tranqüilizador – Agora, me expliquem o que aconteceu.

- Estávamos preparando uma nova poção para a loja, só que o desastrado do George deixou cair em excesso um ingrediente que fez a poção explodir.. – disse Fred, segurando Harry nos braços – Não fomos afetados pela poção porque já havíamos bebido o antídoto..

- QUAL a poção que estavam preparando? – perguntou Molly num tom de voz falsamente calmo.

- Eh..uma que desperta o seu lado oposto.. – respondeu George envergonhado – Hey, o cabelo do Harry está crescendo!

- Ele está encolhendo também! – completou Fred que ainda segurava o jovem – Isso não faz parte dos efeitos, a Oposimorfe não desperta fisicamente!

- Por favor, Molly, vá chamar o professor Dumbledore! – exclamou Lupin preocupado, fazendo com que a senhora ruiva saísse rapidamente.

/Algumas horas mais tarde, no quarto de Sirius/

- Acho que Harry não vai gostar muito do que aconteceu..sabe que ele já tem auto – estima baixo, nê? – disse Ginny Weasley que molha o pano que estava na testa de Harry – Lembra que ele ficou arrasado quando terminou com Cho ano passado?

- Ginny, você e eu temos que fazer de tudo para não deixar Ron piorar a situação.. – disse Hermione preocupada – A situação em si já é ruim, imagina se Ronald tem um ataque ao vê – lo?

- Uh..onde estou? – perguntou Harry se apoiando com os cotovelos na cama – Mione? Ginny?

- Harry, você acordou! Já estava ficando preocupada! Você está bem? – perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos afobada – Ginny, por favor, vá chamar o professor Dumbledore e professor Lupin.

- Dumbledore está aqui? – perguntou confuso enquanto que a ruiva saia do quarto – Por quê? Aconteceu algo grave?

- Er..Harry, tenho que te contar algo..uma coisa muito importante...

- Calma Mione..cof cof..aah..tem..cof cof..tem algo errado com a minha voz, ela parece de..cof cof..de uma garota! – exclamou preocupado – Hey, que monte é esse aqui no meu peito? – perguntou enquanto espiava dentro da camiseta que vestia – Aaaaaaaaaah!

A morena desmaia ao descobrir que um par de seios havia crescido no seu corpo bem trabalhado, deixando uma Hermione perdida e dois bruxos mais velhos, que acabaram de entrar no quarto, preocupados.

- Harry, Harry, acorde.. – disse Lupin que balançava de leve a jovem desmaiada a sua frente – Harry, temos que te contar algo..Ennervate!

- Re-Remus? – disse piscando os olhos para despertar – Você não vai acreditar no que sonhei..sonhei que estava com seios e minha voz.. – parou ao perceber que sua voz continuava fina e as pessoas ao seu redor olhavam receosas, por instinto, passou a mão no seu baixo ventre e percebeu que seu companheiro não estava mais lá – O que a-aconteceu? – perguntou desesperado com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Harry, preciso perguntar se você lembra do que aconteceu quando foi chamar Fred e George Weasley.. – disse Dumbledore no seu tom de voz calmo de costume – Se lembra de ter visto um caldeirão?

- Sim..mas o que isso tem a ver, professor?

- A poção que eles estavam preparando é a Oposimorfe que desperta o lado oposto de quem a bebe, porém, com você, Harry, aconteceu um despertar físico do seu lado feminino. Sinceramente, não sei o porquê disso tudo acontecer.. – disse o diretor cansadamente – Irei retirar um pouco de seu sangue para Severus examinar, tudo bem?

- Er..professor, gostaria que o professor Snape não soubesse que o sangue é meu..já tenho muitos problemas a enfrentar e não gostaria de ficar escutando as indiretas dele..por favor, professor! – pediu a morena que ainda estava com os olhos úmidos, fazendo com que Dumbledore corasse levemente.

- Está bem, Harry, irei contar apenas às pessoas **realmente** necessárias..agora, vamos retirar a amostra.

Após retirar a quantidade de sangue necessária, Dumbledore e Lupin saem do quarto, deixando os outros jovens entrarem e se encontrarem com a amiga.

- Harry! – exclamou Rony que correu em direção à cama – Cara, você está bem? Deu um.. – parou ao observar uma linda garota com cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos verdes bem vivos deitada - ...

- Uau, Harry, você está uma gata! – disse Fred abismado – Juro que se você não fosse hétero, pediria para sair comigo!

- Fiu fiu..tenho que concordar com você, Fred.. – completou George que observava a jovem maliciosamente como o irmão – Ela está muito linda! A poção fez muito bem, não acha? – disse piscando a Harry que, sem saber o porquê, cora.

- Fred, George! Não falem assim com harry! Ele já está mal por causa a confusão e vocês não ajudam nada falando assim! – disse Ginny brava – E você, Rony, pára de babar sobre Harry!

- Uh..não estava babando.. – disse Rony voltando do transe – Er..você está bem, cara?

- Queríamos nos desculpar também.. – disseram os gêmeos em coro – Nos desculpe..

- Está tudo bem..só queria me levantar para ver como fiquei..estou muito feia? – perguntou Harry inocentemente.

- Não, Harry, você está muito bonita! – disse Hermione apressadamente ao perceber que o ruivo não conseguia responder nada porque estava muito corado e os gêmeos apenas observavam a cena com um sorriso malicioso – Seus olhos estão mais brilhantes do que nunca já que não precisa usar os óculos e seu cabelo está bem mais disciplinado agora que está longo.

- É, não ligue para esses bobos.. – disse a caçula dos Weasley – Mas o que será que acontecerá a Harry, agora que está como garota?

- Acho que, isso, poderei responder.. – disse Dumbledore que acabara de entrar no quarto junto de Minerva McGonagall – Harry, Severus examinou seu sangue e nos disse fatos incríveis! Fatos que eu desconhecia e, especulo, que até seus pais desconhecessem...

- Quais são os fatos, professor Dumbledore? – perguntou ansiosamente a morena de olhos verdes – Existe uma cura para esse despertar?

- Bom, estivemos nas masmorras de Hogwarts para conversar com Severus...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao, td bem com vcs? Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado melhor, mas ainda continua curto, nê?

Vou tentar aumentar os próximos capítulos, então, até o próximo capítulo!

Para quem puder deixar reviews com críticas construtivas, thanks!

Bjos.


	3. A explicação com decisão

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 3 – **A explicação com decisão**

Dumbledore havia voltado ao Largo Grimmald junto de Minerva a quem havia explicado a situação de Harry superficialmente, sabia que a revelação que iria fazer à jovem bruxa iria mudar totalmente o seu futuro.

Iniciou a conversa, dizendo que voltara a Hogwarts para procurar o mestre de poções...

/Alguns minutos atrás, na sala de Snape/

- Então, Severus, descobriu o porquê da vítima ter se transformado fisicamente ao entrar em contato com a poção? – perguntou Dumbledore num tom de voz calmo, porém, sério – Existe uma cura?

- Diretor, parece que corria no sangue da vítima uma azaração de transformação adormecida e a poção Oposimorfe apenas a despertou.. – disse Snape arrastadamente – Existe, sim, uma cura, porém, demoraria pelo menos três meses para prepará – la. Além do problema de que dois ingredientes necessários demoram a crescer..a pétala negra de lótus africano e raiz de mandrágoras demoram, respectivamente, quatro e dois meses para serem colhidas após o fim do verão.

- Isso quer dizer que ele terá de permanecer nesse estado por, pelo menos, sete meses até o antídoto ficar pronto.. – disse o velho bruxo preocupadamente – Quando foi lançada essa azaração, Severus?

- Foi, aproximadamente, a um ano e dez meses..na época em que Potter apareceu com o corpo do senhor Diggory após a terceira prova.. – disse irritado ao se lembrar do menino – que – sobreviveu – Ah! Tenho que informar algo interessante, professor Dumbledore, o sangue que pediu para analisar só pode ser de um bruxo poderosíssimo! Encontrei uma descendência de..

- Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin..sim, sim, ele é descendente direto e mágico de dois fundadores de Hogwarts! – completou o diretor distraidamente.

- Então deve saber também sobre a descendência direta de Merlin, diretor. – disse secamente por ter sido interrompido – O bruxo em questão possui um nível de magia impressionante, talvez devamos orientá – lo para que não se incline ao lado das trevas..

/Ainda no quarto de Sirius/

- O QUÊ? Harry é descendente direto de Gryffindor e de Merlin, além de ser descendente mágico de Slytherin! – exclamou Rony aturdido – UAU!

- Isso é impressionante, Albus! – disse McGonagall que até agora estivera quieta – Potter..ele precisa ser treinado adequadamente para suportar seus novos poderes! Temos que organizar aulas extras nesse ano letivo e proteger essa informação do Ministério da Magia e do lado das trevas. Fudge ainda está com a idéia de que Harry é uma ameaça ao seu mandato.. – terminou desgostosa.

- Diretor, o senhor sabe quando Harry irá receber essa herança mágica? – perguntou Hermione astutamente – Existe uma idade certa para isso, não é?

- Sim, senhorita Granger..ele iria receber a herança quando completasse 21 anos como James Potter havia avisado, porém, por causa da poção, uma parte dela já despertou..a parte de Merlin. – disse Dumbledore pesarosamente – Harry, tenho certeza que tem perguntas a me fazer..pergunte.

- Er..professor, como posso ser descendente de Gryffindor, Slytherin e Merlin ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Harry confusa – Sobre Slytherin tenho uma idéia..quando Voldemort tentou me matar, passou uma parte de seus poderes nessa cicatriz, por isso tenho a magia de Salazar em meu sangue. Mas e os outros?

- Harry, quando seu pai entrou na antiga Ordem, ele confessou ser descendente de Godric..como a família Potter é uma das famílias mais antigas e de puro – sangue do mundo mágico, não é de estranhar que tivesse relação com Gryffindor. – explicou o velho bruxo com os olhos brilhando através dos óculos de meia – lua – Já a parte de Merlin, descobri que sua mãe não é de uma família de trouxas como pensávamos. Fiz algumas pesquisas sobre a árvore genealógica do mago e encontrei a família Evans..sim, sua mãe provém de uma família bruxa de puro – sangues descendentes diretos de Merlin.

- Professor, isso é sério! – disse a morena preocupada – Meu sangue foi.. – parou de falar no momento em que percebe ser o centro das atenções - ...

- Sabe, Minerva, poderia levar esses jovens para fora e já começar a instruí – los sobre as mudanças necessárias para que Harry possa voltar a Hogwarts..será que eu poderia lhe pedir para explicar a situação aos outros?

- Certo. – disse a professora, eficiente, encaminhando os jovens à porta – Senhorita Weasley, poderia chamar Molly para irmos juntas fazer compras?

Após a porta ser fechada, um silêncio perturbador reinou o quarto, Harry sabia que teria de perguntar, porém, um temor tomava conta de si cada vez que pensava na possibilidade.

- Você ficou muito bonita, Harry. – disse Dumbledore tranqüilamente, quebrando o silêncio e tentando relaxar a jovem a sua frente – Acho que entendeu bem sobre sua situação, não? Terá de **viver **como uma garota durante sete meses..enquanto isso, Severus irá preparar o antídoto. Ah! Professora McGonagall, madame Promfrey e senhorita Granger poderão explicar **tudo** sobre mulheres que necessitará saber!

- Senhor, na noite em que Voldemort renasceu, ele utilizou o meu sangue no ritual.. – disse Harry cuidadosamente – Isso quer dizer que Voldemort também se tornou um descendente mágico de Gryffindor e de Merlin?

- Não, Harry, não..no momento em que seu sangue foi retirado a força, a magia dormente em seu sangue perdeu parte do poder. Isto é, a única magia que Voldemort conseguiu foi apenas a sua, Harry, a dos seus antepassados só seria transferida caso houvesse a sua vontade de dá – los e a criação de uma cicatriz com o ato.

- Então, Voldemort não tem os mesmos poderes que eu.. – disse a morena aliviada – Hum..professor, como vamos explicar aos outros alunos e professores sobre o meu atual estado? – perguntou sorrindo de leve ao imaginar o alvoroço do mundo mágico ao descobrir o sumiço do eleito – Não gostaria de perder as aulas, ano que vem irei prestar os N.I.E.M.s...

- Já pensei nisso, Harry, você poderia passar como aluna transferida de outro país e irei explicar que o motivo da ausência de Harry Potter se deve à sua internação no hospital St. Mungo após sobreviver a um ataque de bruxos das trevas, a permanência no hospital é por tempo indeterminado e está proibido de receber visitas.

- Que tal os EUA? Acha que é muito longe, diretor? Será que seria melhor ser aluna de uma escola conhecida como Beauxbatons?

- Sinceramente, acho melhor ser de longe, pois pretendo nomeá – la como da família Black por segurança..será melhor não ser conhecida por ninguém. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo – Gostaria de ser filha de Sirius Black?

- Sim! Adoraria muito! – e sorriu encantadoramente ao diretor – Hum..o que acha de Elizabeth?

- Não acha que é um nome muito inglês? – perguntou enrugando de leve a testa – Que tal Angeline?

- Não..me lembra muito da nossa ex – artilheira.. – disse pensativamente – E Patience?

- Hum..você terá de ser uma garota com muita paciência, Harry, pois talvez vá ouvir piadas sobre o nome.. – disse o diretor calmamente – E se chamasse Merian? É o feminino de Merlin e acho que sua mãe adoraria saber que utilizou o nome de seu ancestral.

- É bonito, mas e se fosse Katherin Merian? Gosto do nome Katherin, parece ser de alguém forte e preciso de muita força para agüentar essa fase.. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ficou muito bonito, Harry! – disse sorrindo abertamente – Então ficou Katherin Merian Black, aluna vinda do instituto de magia de Salem dos EUA! – e piscou a jovem que sorriu – Bem vinda a Inglaterra..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao pessoal, td bem com vcs?

Obrigada pelas reviews! É muito importante para mim saber que o pessoal está lendo e gostando da história..Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic e comentando! XD

Bjus!


	4. Vivendo como Katherin Black

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 4 – **Vivendo como Katherin Black**

Alguns dias se passaram desde a última visita de Dumbledore no Largo Grimmald, Molly, com ajuda de Hermione e Ginny, conseguiu comprar tudo que Katherin precisaria para se acostumar com a nova vida e a morena estudava os dados que precisava saber sobre o instituto de Salem num livro.

Harry teve que aprender com a professora McGonagall algumas regras de como se comportar como garota, achara que seria fácil após ter sobrevivido de Voldemort cinco anos, ter vivido com os Dursley e ter enfrentado um dragão no seu quarto ano.

O que era um grande engano. Descobriu que elas possuíam regras de como se sentar quando estivesse de saia e até de como se comportar com garotos.

"Que merda! Nunca pensei que ser uma garota dava tanto trabalho.." - pensou Harry entrando no quarto de Sirius e afrouxando o sutiã – "Como elas conseguem andar felizes com essa coisa apertando e coçando!"

- Depois tenho que parabenizar Mione e Ginny.. – murmurou inconformada – Não sei como agüentam todas essas regras e conseguem não coçar o documento..ah, além de vencerem, todos os dias, a briga com o fecho do sutiã.

Com tantas coisas para aprender, a morena deixara a missão de arrumar a sua aparência para as amigas que aceitaram com prazer, só esperava que elas não errássem o seu novo nome e nem gaguejassem.

/Mais tarde, no quarto de Hermione e Ginny/

- Ha..Katherin, fica quieta! Já estou terminando! – disse Ginny que passava cera depilatória bruxa nas pernas da morena assustada – Olha, não vai doer, ok?

- Ok.. – respondeu se segurando firmemente no travesseiro – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ginny, você disse que não iria doer!

- Pronto, já terminei.. – suspirava a ruiva que se segurava para não rir da reação exagerada da amiga – Que bom que tem poucos pêlos, nê, Ha..Katherin?

- Ginny, Mione, me chamem de Kate..a gente precisa se acostumar com o novo nome, nê? – perguntou Katherin se levantando da cama mancando, vestida apenas em roupas íntimas e com a cara cheia de creme verde – Mione, essa coisa no rosto é realmente necessário?

- Claro que é, Kate, se quer um rosto hidratado e sem espinhas, precisa fazer todas as noites essa máscara de folha de abacate! E nem pense em discutir comigo, senhorita Katherin! – disse Hermione autoritariamente ao perceber que a morena abrira a boca para replicar – Eu estava certa sobre repicar seu cabelo, não é?

Katherin estava se sentindo uma boneca sendo brincada por garotas, seu cabelo havia sido cortado, suas pernas e axilas depiladas e suas roupas escolhidas.

- Ok, ok, eu desisto! – disse sorrindo – Mas por que todas as minhas roupas íntimas são rosas? E..por que estão me olhando assim?

- Er..Kate, não fica brava, ok? – disse Hermione corando de leve – Nunca reparei como seu corpo é lindo..tipo, lembra muito aquelas modelos trouxas.

- Quer dizer que sou raquítica? – disse Kate com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sei que sou feia e magrela, mas não precisava esfregar na minha cara, nê, Mione!

- Não, não, Ha..Kate! – disse Ginny rapidamente, indo consolar a morena – Acho que a Mione quis dizer que, como garota, a sua magreza apenas acentuou o quão grande são seus seios e seu bumbum...

- Ah! Agora sou uma magrela, peituda e bunduda? QUE MERDA! Ah..desculpa pelo jeito de falar, Dumbledore disse que demoraria uma semana até meus hormônios femininos estabilizarem.. – disse sem jeito.

- Kate, o que queríamos dizer é que.. – disse Hermione chegando bem perto da morena – Olha sua bunda, mesmo sendo magra, é empinada! Os seus seios então?

- São grandes e firmes, acentuando ainda mais a sua cintura que é fina! – completou Ginny que também chega perto da amiga – Nós, garotas, levamos meses de exercícios e dieta para conseguirmos um corpo perfeito, enquanto que você, Kate, conseguiu em apenas uma transformação..não acha que ela merece ser **castigada**, Mione? – e sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a jovem de cabelos castanhos balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou corando de vergonha.

A morena mal perguntou e foi atacada pelas amigas, recebendo várias cócegas pelo corpo todo. As três estavam se divertindo em fazer cócegas e jogar travesseiros uma na outra quando são interrompidos por Rony que acabara de entrar no quarto.

- Hermione, Ginny..er..Katherin! – disse Rony alto – Mamãe está chamando para jantar e.. – parou ao ver Kate vestida apenas com roupas íntimas e berrou ao ver o rosto coberto de creme verde – AAARGH!

- Ron! – disseram as três em coro – Kate, vá se vestir e Ginny, me ajude a levantá – lo! – disse Hermione indo em direção ao ruivo muito corado que estava sentado no chão do corredor – Você está bem, Ronald?

- …

- Rony, cara, você está bem? – perguntou Kate que já havia vestido um vestido de alça rosa com rendas comprada pela senhora Weasley e retirado a máscara verde – Rony? Está me escutando?

O garoto corou mais ainda ao ver que Kate se aproximara, elas não perceberam que o ruivo estava corando por se lembrar da morena com as roupas íntimas cada vez que a via ou a ouvia.

Após o jantar, os jovens bruxos ficaram jogando xadrez e snap explosivo, todos da casa já haviam se acostumado com o fato de Harry ter se transformado em garota e se chamar Katherin.

O restante das férias passou numa névoa resplandecente ao sol. Faltavam apenas algumas horas até irem a estação King Cross e entrarem no expresso de Hogwarts, Kate estava super nervosa, não sabia se conseguiria enganar a todos e esconder seu verdadeiro eu durante sete meses.

- Kate! – exclamou George da porta do quarto de Sirius – Hey, você vai a estação desse jeito? – disse sarcasticamente ao vê – la num vestido branco com detalhes em rosa, longo e calçando sapatos rosas – Acho que mamãe exagerou no rosa, nê?

- Estou feia demais? – perguntou preocupada, se olhando no espelho da parede atentamente – Ai, George, me ajuda, vai!

- Com muito prazer! – disse o ruivo com um sorriso malicioso – Fred! Sobe aqui com as coisas que compramos! Sabe, Kate, vamos cortar um pouco esse vestido, fazer um decote maior..e troca os sapatos por sandálias, vai ficar melhor. – disse sorrindo enquanto que se aproximava da morena – Deixe as roupas comigo que darei um jeito!

- É, deixe com George! Enquanto ele arruma as roupas do malão, eu arrumo a que está vestindo! – disse Fred sorrindo enquanto entrava no quarto com as sacolas de compras levitando atrás dele – Isso não é hora de xavecar, George..ts ts ts..esperava mais de você, maninho! – disse num tom debochado.

- Como conhecem tanto sobre moda? – perguntou a jovem curiosamente, sem perceber que era xavecada pelos gêmeos – Sabem até combinar sapatos com a roupa!

- Depois de vivermos dezessete anos juntos de duas mulheres que amam roupas, é difícil não saber algo sobre moda! – respondeu Fred entre risos – Agora fica parada que vou cortar a roupa.. – e, num aceno de varinha, duas tesouras e três agulhas de costura materializam – se no ar.

As tesouras cortaram as alças e a barra do vestido, transformando – o num tomara – que – caia da altura até a metade da coxa. Enquanto isso, as agulhas costuravam a parte da nova barra para que ficasse rodada, dando um ar jovem ao vestido que antes parecia ser de uma boneca.

Um corte em forma de V foi feito na parte de trás da roupa para que, logo em seguida, um laço rosa zigue – zagueasse para ajustar ao corpo.

- Uau, que belas costas, Kate! – exclamou George que trocava e encurtava a maior parte das roupas do malão – Sua pele é branca e parece ser bem lisa e macia, tem certeza que não quer sair comigo? – perguntou sedutoramente.

- Corta essa, George! – e uma tesoura apareceu cortando o ar na frente do gêmeo – E traz **aquele** presente que compramos com Bill e Charlie! – disse Fred sorrindo malandrosamente – Esse é o nosso presente de aniversário atrasado..desculpe pelo atraso, mas Bill teve grandes problemas para achá – los.

- Sabe como são as coisas no Egito, um monte de burocracias e ainda tivemos problemas em escolher a cor também.. – completou George que estranhou, como o irmão, a falta de reação da morena – Esperamos que goste, mas, se não gostar, é só falar que trocamos...

- São..são muito lindos! Nossa, fiquei até sem fala.. – disse Kate surpresa e emocionada – Obrigada, Fred, George! – e pulou nos braços dos ruivos, beijando a face de ambos em agradecimento – Quando posso ver Bill e Charlie para agradecê – los também? Vocês devem ter gasto muito..não deveriam ter se incomodado...

- Ah, Kate, nem vem! Você sabe como te adoramos e de como somos gratos por ter nos dado o prêmio do torneio Tribruxo a dois anos! – disse George feliz por ter ganho o beijo – Eles disseram que, no 1º fim – de – semana após o início das aulas, estariam esperando no Três Vassouras...

- Lá pelas dez horas! – completou Fred que ainda segurava a morena no ar – Hey George, bem que podíamos abrir uma filial em Hogsmead, não acha?

- Seríamos uma boa concorrência para Zonko's! – respondeu brincalhão – Depois a gente dá uma olhada nos preços dos terrenos..quem sabe não conseguimos arranjar antes do Halloween?

- Garotos, já vamos sair! – disse Lupin abrindo a porta do quarto e vendo a jovem arrumada – Uau, Kate, está muito bonita! Agora vamos, os carros do Ministério já estão esperando pela aluna intercambista! – e piscou à Kate que sorri de leve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao gente, td bem?

Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo de UPT (Uma Pequena Travessura)..acho que o pessoal está aprontando bastante com a nossa "heroína", nê? Mas, ainda virão muitas confusões e espero que o pessoal goste de acompanhar!

Ah, por causa de alguns problemas na faculdade..irei postar apenas aos sábados, ok?

Bjus!


	5. De volta a Hogwarts 1

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 5 – **De volta a Hogwarts** (1)

Graças aos carros, o grupo chegou rapidamente à estação e se encaminhava a plataforma 9 ¾, durante o caminho, os gêmeos e Hermione lançavam comentários e sorrisos irônicos à Kate por estar chamando muita atenção.

- Por que será que esse ano os trouxas não páram de nos olhar! – perguntou Molly perplexa – Se continuar assim, não conseguiremos atravessar o portal sem sermos notados!

- Sabe como é, mamãe, alguém está chamando muita atenção dos caras trouxas.. – disse Fred com um sorriso sarcástico – Tem idéia de quem é, George?

- Ah, deve ser alguém de saia! Não dizem que as saias provocam mais os homens? – disse George fingindo inocência – Vai ver que a pessoa em questão tem belas pernas e uma boa retaguarda!

- Ora, calem a boca vocês dois! – bufou a morena que já estava irritada com tantas insinuações.

Chegando na plataforma certa, o trio – de – ouro embarca no expresso de Hogwarts após se despedirem de Lupin e da família Weasley, porém, como Hermione e Rony tinham que ir a cabine dos monitores antes, deixaram Kate procurando sozinha por uma cabine vazia.

/Após a reunião, na cabine dos monitores/

- Eu estou falando, Mione, com Harry desse jeito, vamos ter problemas com todos os alunos de gryffindor e o fã – club.. – sussurrou o ruivo na orelha da amiga – Além de que ela está chamando muita atenção! Você viu como os caras ficaram olhando para as coxas dela enquanto andávamos na estação? Será que foi uma boa idéia tê – la deixado no corredor?

- Arr Ron! Você está apaixonado pelo Harry! – perguntou Hermione irritada – Do jeito que está reparando em tudo que acontece a ela, parece um namorado ciumento!

- Mione! Não! Claro que não, que idéia absurda! – exclamou ficando vermelho – Não é por que ele é uma garota agora que estou..

- ARGH, será que o casal não poderia ter suas brigas matrimoniais em outro lugar? – disse uma voz arrastada num tom de imenso nojo.

- Ora, vá fazer seu trabalho como monitor e não nos perturbe, Malfoy! – disse Hermione enquanto segurava o braço do ruivo que já segurava a varinha – Vamos, Rony, temos que fazer a ronda..

"Esses vermes, como ousam dirigir a palavra a mim? O pior é que não posso mais agir como antes graças ao meu **querido** pai que fez o favor de ser pego pelos aurores.." - pensou Draco amargamente – "É melhor voltar a minha cabine antes que Pansy venha me encher.."

/No corredor do expresso/

"Não consigo acreditar que mesmo não tendo a maldita cicatriz, continuo sendo o centro das atenções..que merda!" - pensou Kate irritada ao perceber que todos os garotos a observavam enquanto andava pelo corredor e não conseguia achar uma cabine vazia – "Será que Rony e Mione vão demorar mui.." - e trombou com alguém, se desequilibrando e quase caindo se não fosse por um braço que a segura nas costas.

- Ah..desculpa, estava desatenta.. – disse a jovem enquanto levantava o olhar e deparou – se com um par de olhos azul – prateados, fazendo – a com que ficasse muda.

- Me desculpe também..está tudo bem? – perguntou Draco sorrindo – Não me lembro de tê – la visto antes..é transferida?

- **KATE**! – berrou Hermione assustada ao chegar ao local – Vamos, conseguimos achar uma cabine para nós.. – e puxou apressadamente a amiga pelo pulso.

"Parece que esse ano não vai ser tão ruim como imaginei.." - pensou sorrindo ao lembrar dos olhos verde – esmeraldas que fitara alguns segundos atrás – "Esses olhos me lembram uma outra pessoa, mas é impossível ele estar aqui..Potter está internado no St. Mungo! Bom, pelo menos foi o que ouvi falar.."

- Hey Draco, viu uma linda morena de vestido branco passando por aqui? – perguntou Blaise se aproximando do loiro – Nossa, por Merlin, aquela garota era muito gostosa! Aquele cabelo negro em contraste com a pele branquinha..e os olhos verdes brilhantes! Preciso saber em qual cabine está..heh..já escolhi quem vai ser meu primeiro alvo do ano. – e sorriu maliciosamente – Mudando de assunto, acho melhor voltar logo à cabine, Pansy já está tendo um ataque por ter visto a moreninha e sabe como ela é ciumenta, nê?

Draco não fizera questão de responder, sabia o quão insuportável a garota podia ser quando estava com ciúmes e que não conseguiria se livrar ela. Seus pais haviam combinado com os Parkinson que seus filhos iríam se casar após completarem a maioridade e esse compromisso não seria facilmente rompido, já que a garota não só gostava, como amava o único herdeiro da família Malfoy.

"Ts, essa garota idiota..nunca irá me deixar em paz! O dia do casamento será o dia do meu funeral.." – pensou o loiro amargamente, sabia que não conseguiria fugir do casamento caso não houvesse uma parceira, de uma família rica, puro – sangue e influente, mais poderosa que Pansy Parkinson – "Desisto de tentar encontrar a pessoa certa..elas não existem..." - e suspirou – "Bom, mas isso não me impede de divertir, vou mandar Crabbe e Goyle procurarem a Kate.."

De tão pensativo que estava, o loiro não percebera que já havia chego em sua cabine e que Zabini falava algo sobre suas conquistas, não pôde deixar de estreitar os olhos ao escutar a voz irritante e aguda de sua noiva vindo de dentro da cabine.

/Numa cabine do trem/

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTAVA CONVERSANDO COM O MALFOY! – berrou Rony irritado – Como você pôde Harry! Hein?

- Calma, Rony, deixa a gente explicar.. – disse Hermione tentando acalmar o ruivo – Eu disse que Kate estava com o Malfoy no corredor e que ele perguntava algo a ela! Não o contrário!

- Está satisfeito! – bufou Kate chateada – Sabe muito bem que odeio e não suporto o Malfoy! Vocês deviam saber melhor do que ninguém..principalmente você, Rony!

- Er..desculpe.. – disse o ruivo ficando vermelho – Só fiquei chateado, achei que estivesse trocando a gente pela doninha albina..

Após a discussão, Katherin ficara quieta no seu canto, estava chateada e irritada com seu melhor amigo por este não confiar em si. Sabia que o ruivo não fizera essa cena por maldade, mas essas cobranças e possessividade já estavam enchendo a paciência.

Começou a se lembrar do seu aniversário, o dia em que toda essa confusão com Rony começou e ignorou a conversa que seus amigos tinham.

/A alguns dias atrás, no Largo Grimmald/

- Não podemos deixar Katherin descer até tudo estar pronto, então, conto com vocês para distraí – la, heim? – disse Tonks que ajudava Molly a preparar a festa – Remus, Arthur e Moody, por favor, decorem a sala e..

- Nós iremos comprar os ingredientes para a comida e a roupa de festa para Kate! – disse os gêmeos em coro e aparatando em seguida.

- Nymphadora, querida, Bill e Charlie já chegaram? – perguntou Molly saindo da cozinha – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou olhando as duas garotas a sua frente – Ginny, Mione, vão lá no quarto de Kate e ajam normalmente!

- E eu, mamãe? – perguntou Rony perdido – O que vou fazer?

- Pode ajudar seu pai enquanto espera seus irmãos chegarem, deve lembrá – los de que nem todos sabem da verdade.. – responde energicamente – Vamos, Nymphadora, precisamos preparar o bolo...

/No quarto de Sirius naquele dia/

A jovem bruxa já havia acordado e estava em seu banho quando Hermione e Ginny entraram em seu quarto, ambas já sabiam o que treinaria com Kate hoje.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse a morena saindo do banheiro vestindo uma blusinha branca e jeans confortáveis – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- O que todas as mulheres têm que saber fazer.. – disse Hermione misteriosa.

- Andar de salto! – completou a ruiva que entregava uma sandália verde clara com um salto de oito centímetros – Pronta?

- Eu não preciso aprender a andar **nisso**.. – disse dando passos para trás – Sabem que nunca irei participar de nenhum evento que precise usar roupas sociais enquanto estiver como garota! Podem esquecer, na – na – ni – na – não!

- Não seja boba, Kate! Deveria saber que calçamos salto sempre que usamos saia! – disse a mais inteligente do trio com um sorriso satisfeito ao ver a relutância da morena – E nem pense em fugir!

A tarde passou como uma tormenta à Kate que descobriu que era muito fácil virar e torcer o pé naquelas coisas..sabia que o pessoal estava organizando algo, pois ouvia passos e muito barulho pela casa.

Quase ao anoitecer, Hermione e Ginny deixaram o quarto de Sirius muito felizes, conseguiram fazer a morena aprender a andar de salto e dançar sem cair no chão pelo menos cinco vezes. Elas saíram e um quarteto ruivo entrou para grande alegria de Kate que estava curiosa do porquê não deixarem sair do quarto o dia todo.

- Hey Kate, isso é um pequeno presente de aniversário da gente..por que não usa hoje? – perguntou Fred que estendia um vestido verde claro de um ombro, justo com um corte alto num dos lados que permitia ver a coxa de quem vestisse.

- É, o verdadeiro presente se atrasou por causa do Bill.. – fuzilou Charlie que cumprimentava a jovem – Quando Fred e George nos contaram a novidade, não conseguíamos acreditar..

- Não pensávamos que ficaria tão bonita, Harry..ops..Kate! – disse Bill sorrindo sedutoramente – A gente vai sair daqui a pouco para uma boate, quer ir?

- Claro! Não agüento mais ficar trancada aqui..não sei o motivo para Mione e Ginny ficarem me impedindo.. – murmurou irritada – Vocês não podem me contar algo? O que estão organizando?

- Desculpe Kate.. – disse George com um sorriso malandro – São coisas da Ordem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao gente, td bem?

Obrigada pela reviews, elas me dão motivos para continuar a escrever..thanks a lot!

Draco e Kate se encontram pela primeira vez após o acidente, o príncipe de slytherin se interessou pela nova "aluna" e parece que terá concorrência para chamar atenção dessa morena...muitas confusões ainda estão por vir e espero que vocês possam acompanhar!

Bjus!


	6. De volta a Hogwarts 2

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 6 – **De volta a Hogwarts** (2)

A viagem estava sendo tranqüila, Kate, que estava cansada, acabara dormindo encostada na janela e Rony e Hermione saíram para fazer a ronda para monitorar se alguém estava com problemas.

Durante seu sono, as lembranças de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos vinham a tona e vários sentimentos a preenchia.

/A noite do aniversário, no quarto de Sirius/

A jovem estava irritada com a situação, seus amigos não lhe diziam nada sobre o que estavam organizando e mandaram que esperasse no quarto até alguém ir buscá – la.

Foi ao banheiro se arrumar e se vestir, o novo vestido, que ganhara dos únicos que se lembraram do seu aniversário, caia bem ao seu corpo e deixava pouco à imaginação dos homens.

"Eles nem se lembraram do meu aniversário.." – pensou Kate tristemente enquanto passava o delineador e a máscara – "Achei que iríamos comemorar pela primeira vez o meu aniversário juntos, que droga! Quer saber, vou sair e me divertir com Bill e Charlie. Não quero saber de mais nada!"

Mal terminou de se maquiar e Charlie apareceu no quarto, chamando – a para a sala já que Bill e Fleur a esperavam.

- Vai demorar, Kate? – perguntou o ruivo que vestia um conjunto jeans preto que realçava o corpo bem talhado – Está linda como sempre..agora vamos, Bill e Fleur já estão impacientes!

Ao descerem, encontraram a sala escura como se estivesse desabitada e a jovem estranhou, porém, quando ia perguntar a Charlie o que estava acontecendo, percebeu que esse sumira.

- Droga.. – murmurou irritada, estava sem a sua varinha, pois Dumbledore aconselhara que era melhor esperar pelas aulas extras e verificar o nível de sua magia – Bom, não custa tentar, nê? Lumus!

Incrivelmente, a magia da luz funciona e ilumina um grupo de bruxos que a observava abismado pela sala decorada. Quando eles voltaram a si, sorriram sem graça e exclamaram.

- SURPRESA!

- Vo-vocês lembraram! – disse Kate sorrindo feliz – Pensei que tivéssem esquecido! – e foi abraçada fortemente pela senhora Weasley que chorava emocionada.

- Até parece, nê, Kate! – disseram Fred e George em coro – Não tem como esquecer do seu aniversário se é a notícia da primeira página do Profeta! – completou George.

- Parabéns, Kate! – disse Hermione abraçando a morena – Viu como foi bom ter treinado antes?

- Ter treinado o quê? – perguntou Rony que também parabeniza a amiga – Eh, parabéns, Katherin, agora falta pouco para poder aparatar!

A festa transcorreu alegremente, muitos conhecidos e amigos que sabiam do segredo de Harry vieram comemorar juntos e Dumbledore não foi exceção. O diretor estava conversando sobre quais professores iríam lhe passar aulas extras, quando sente uma pontada no ventre que a faz perder o ar e cair de joelhos.

"Ai, que merda é essa?" - pensou Kate abraçando o ventre – "Estou com dor e uma vontade de fazer xixi..há há..agora até meu corpo está louco.."

/No corredor do expresso/

"Era só o que me faltava! A idiota da Pansy achar que manda em mim! Preciso conversar urgentemente com minha mãe, não vou conseguir agüentar por muito tempo!" – pensou Draco que saiu batendo a porta de sua cabine – "Relaxa, Draco, sabe que não deve ligar à falta de inteligência de alguns bruxos puro – sangues..Pense em Kate, Crabbe e Goyle disseram que ela estava na segunda cabine do quinto vagão.."

O loiro foi em direção à cabine da morena tranqüilamente, sabia que a traça – humana e o rei banana não estariam lá já que era horário da ronda dos monitores.

Chegou ao seu destino e bateu na porta, não sabia bem o porquê, mas queria mostrar todo seu cavalheirismo a morena. Não obtendo resposta, bateu novamente e percebeu que a jovem dormia.

"Quer dizer que a ninfa está dormindo.." – pensou enquanto entrava na cabine e lançava feitiços de privacidade e de tranca – "Ela realmente é muito bonita..será um dos casos mais interessantes que terei, não posso deixar Blaise chegar antes.." – e sentou ao lado dela, acariciando – lhe os longos cabelos negros e sedosos.

- O que você está sonhando, Kate? – murmurou, puxando – a para si e fazendo com que a cabeça dela apoiasse em seu peito.

/A noite do aniversário, no quarto de Sirius/

- Você está melhor, Kate? – perguntou Hermione preocupada – Deu um susto e tanto na gente..

- É, você começou a ficar branca e, de repente, caiu de joelhos! – disse Rony afobado – Se não fosse pelo Charlie, você teria caído com tudo..mas, cara, o que você tem? – perguntou fazendo com que a jovem corasse e virasse a cabeça.

- Er..ela teve a primeira cólica menstrual, Ron.. – disse Hermione envergonhada – Como é a primeira, incomoda mais.

- SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO! – berrou Rony que levou dois olhares severos – Que-quero dizer, dói tanto assim?

- Vai por mim, dói! – respondeu Kate se contorcendo na cama – Eu prefiro os cruciatus..

- Exagerada.. – disse Hermione quase rindo.

- Olha o chazinho! – disseram os gêmeos entrando no quarto – Mamãe disse que o chá vai melhorar suas cólicas! – continuou Fred rindo.

"Não acredito que Hermione, Rony, Fred e George estão falando sobre minhas regras..as pessoas que considero minha segunda família estão me explicando sobre menstruação.." – pensou a morena dramaticamente – "Ah..por que não me matam de uma vez?"

- Mudando de assunto.. – disse George sorrindo malandramente – Minha querida Kate, o que vai fazer com o coração de Charlie?

- Ãh!

- Vai dizer que não percebeu? Charlie está apaixonado por você! – disse Fred de supetão – Não que a gente não esteja..

- Parem de ficar me zoando! – exclamou brava – Não estou com mínima paciência para brincadeiras..

- Mas não é brincadeira.. – disse Fred sério – Nunca havíamos visto Charlie ser tão prestativo e gentil com as mulheres, normalmente, somos nós e Bill que agimos assim!

- Charlie sempre gostou mais dos dragões do que das mulheres! – completou o gêmeo também sério – Ele diz que as mulheres são mais complexas para serem domadas...

- O QUÊ! – berrou Rony voltando do choque – CHARLIE NÃO PODE FICAR COM KATE! Quero dizer, Kate é Harry e ele é meu melhor amigo! Não vou deixar ninguém se aproximar enquanto estiver como garota!

- Ronald Weasley, você está sendo bobo.. – bufou Hermione inconformada – Antes de mais nada, você não é dono da Kate e não pode prendê – la assim!

- Obrigada, Mione.. – disse sorrindo de leve – Isso mesmo, Ron, não sou um objeto e tenho meu livre arbítrio! Não pensou no que EU sentiria, nê? – perguntou chorosa – COMO pode se considerar um amigo se..

- ...Ahem! – tossiu Fred para chamar a atenção – Enfim, do jeito que Harry está linda como garota, vai arranjar namorado fácil fácil...

- Mesmo que esse não seja Charlie! – completou George – Sabe o que me lembrei agora? Como fez a magia da luz sem a varinha?

- E-eu não sei, apenas tentei e deu certo.. – disse Kate bebendo seu chá – Talvez seja uma das magias de Merlin..

"Não posso esquecer de avisar isso ao professor Dumbledore.." – pensou Hermione – "Quais serão seus outros poderes? Imagina se os outros descobrem sobre a descendência de Harry! Iríam importuná – lo mais que agora.."

"Hum..será que não consigo convencer Dumbledore de dar lições de natação esse ano? Aí poderia dar AQUELE biquíni a Kate.." – pensou Fred que sorria maliciosamente.

"Por Merlin, por que tudo tem que acontecer com Harry? Já não tinha bastante popularidade sendo o menino – que – sobreviveu e o eleito? Cara, agora como garota, vai chamar MUITA atenção!" – pensou Rony desesperadamente – "Ela ficou linda..mas Mione ainda ganha.."

- Er..acho que descobri mais um poder.. – disse a jovem incerta enquanto escutava os pensamentos dos amigos – Legilimência..estou ouvindo tudo o que estão pensando.. – parou ao escutar o pensamento de George.

"Uau, ela está podendo mesmo..além de bonita, rica e famosa, deve ser a mais jovem bruxa com níveis de magia acima de Dumbledore! Pena que esteja com TPM.."

- Ei, não estou com TPM! Não exagera George! – exclama Kate irritada – E como é esse biquíni, Fred?

/Na cabine do expresso de Hogwarts/

"Hum..que cheiro bom é esse? Parece familiar, mas não consigo lembrar..." – pensou a morena sonolenta – "Ah, o que importa? Está tão aconchegante...ACONCHEGANTE? Desde quando as janelas do expresso são quentes e fofas!" – e acordou sobressaltada, assustando o loiro que a acariciava nos cabelos.

- Acordou, Kate? – perguntou Draco voltando a si – Queria conversar contigo, por isso estou aqui...

- Er..mas quem é você? – perguntou enquanto pensava no que fazer.

- Oh, desculpe a minha indelicadeza, meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – disse beijando a mão da garota que sentiu uma grande vontade de dar – lhe um safanão.

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE ACHEI ACONCHEGANTE O PEITO DO MALFOY!" – pensou horrorizada – "Por isso achei aquele cheiro familiar..é o perfume do meu arquiinimigo! Arre, me matem agora..por favor..."

- Prazer, Malfoy. – disse quase cuspindo as palavras – Mas como sabe meu nome?

- Escutei aquela sangue – ru..quero dizer, a Granger falar seu nome naquela hora que trombamos. – disse sorrindo calculadamente – E me chame de Draco.

- O que queria conversar comigo? – perguntou friamente – Meus amigos vão chegar logo e eles não gostam de você..poderia se retirar?

- Gostei de você, Kate.. – disse após se recuperar do susto – Mas como pode considerar amigos e acabou de conhecê – los? – e sorriu enquanto pensava.

"Essa garota é diferente..ela consegue fazer a máscara de Malfoy que uso desde pequeno cair.." – pensou enquanto notava os olhares de preocupação lançados em direção a porta pela jovem – "Além de não ser afetada pelo meu charme...isso vai ser um desafio.."

- Para a sua informação, Malfoy, conheço Rony e Hermione desde julho, então posso considerá – los amigos! – disse irritada, se levantando e caminhando até a porta – Agora, com licença, irei procurar meus amigos.. – e saiu.

- Sua garota boba, eu ainda não tinha falado o que queria! – gritou Draco de dentro da cabine – Hey, mas como ela conseguiu sair com meus feitiços funcionando?

O restante da viagem foi tranqüila, a morena havia encontrado os amigos e ficaram rondando os corredores do expresso de Hogwarts para passar o tempo.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmead, já era noite e, como todos os anos, Rubeus Hagrid esperava pelos alunos com seu habitual animação.

/Na estação de Hogsmead/

- Alunos do primeiro ano e aluna transferida, venham comigo! – disse o meio – gigante tentando acalmar a multidão de alunos – Meu nome é Rubeus Hagrid e sou o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas..agora vamos, subam nas carruagens!

Ao chegar na escola de magia, Hagrid levou Kate a uma passagem que dava ao lado do salão principal e disse que, agora, iria levar os alunos do primeiro ano ao encontro da professora McGonagall.

A jovem pôde ouvir, aos poucos, milhares de passos e vozes que chegavam e enchiam o salão principal. A cada minuto que passava, ela ficava mais nervosa por saber que teria de enfrentar a multidão e não saber o que as pessoas pensariam dela.

Quando o salão parecia estar realmente lotado de vozes, Minerva silenciou o salão e deixou o Chapéu Seletor cantar a sua música.

A seleção dos alunos foi iniciada. Logo após o último aluno ser selecionado, Dumbledore se levantou e fez seu habitual discurso do início do ano.

Em seguida, começou a contar a história que haviam combinado sobre a internação de Harry Potter e a aluna intercambista.

/Na passagem ao lado do salão principal/

"Por Merlin! Estou nervosa como se esse fosse meu primeiro ano!" – pensou enquanto andava em círculos – "Professor Dumbledore deve estar contando sobre minha transferência..DROGA! Quero escutar a reação deles.." – e encostou a orelha na porta o mais que pôde.

- É com imenso prazer que recebemos uma aluna dos EUA! Estamos excepcionalmente a aceitando por motivos da guerra contra Voldemort..ela perdeu seu pai ano passado e espero que todos sejam solidários a esse fato. – disse Dumbledore sério – Hagrid, poderia buscá – la?

Kate se afastou da porta ao escutar os pesados passos do antigo guarda – caças e se arrumou rapidamente, logo a porta se abriu, revelando a gigantesca cabeça de Hagrid.

- Vamos Katherin, Dumbledore está chamando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao, td bem com vcs?

A seleção irá começar..para qual casa Katherin será escolhida? Como será que os alunos irão reagir a uma nova aluna? Ainda mais Draco Malfoy que já começou com seu plano de sedução?

Confiram no próximo capítulo! E espero que possam me deixar reviews..rs

Bjus!


	7. A confusa seleção

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 7 – **A confusa seleção**

Para tentar se acalmar, Katherin respirou fundo três vezes e saiu em direção ao salão principal.

- Gostaria de apresentar a vocês, Katherin Black! – disse Dumbledore com sua bela voz e, logo em seguida, houve uma onda de aplausos para a jovem.

Ao chegar ao lado do diretor, a morena deu uma olhada para as mesas dos alunos e ficou feliz ao ver que muitos a olhavam de um modo que conhecia bem.

Seu olhar encontrou a mesa de slytherin e ela pode ver um garoto de cabelos loiro – pratinados aplaudindo – a com muito entusiasmo.

"Não acredito que ele tem coragem de me encarar depois do que aconteceu no expresso..maldito, quem ele pensa que é para me olhar assim?" - pensou Kate irritada enquanto encarava a mesa de gryffindor e encontrou o olhar de Rony, sorrindo de leve.

Esse gesto não passou despercebido pelos garotos de Hogwarts que se viraram para ver Rony ficando vermelho até as orelhas, Hermione e Ginny riram baixinho da reação do ruivo.

- Bom.. – continuou o velho bruxo depois que os aplausos cessaram – Como eu disse, ela veio dos EUA e ainda não conhece o castelo nem nossos costumes. – e deu uma olhada a Kate para ter certeza de que ela não se esqueceria disso – Espero que Hogwarts mostre sua hospitalidade e cuide bem de nossa nova hóspede. Eu.. – parou ao ver uma mão se erguer no meio da multidão, a jovem se virou e viu que a mão era de Malfoy.

- Professor, o senhor ainda não disse em qual casa ela irá ficar. – disse sorrindo encantador a morena que voltou a ficar nervosa.

"Isso é besteira...não preciso ficar nervosa porque nada mudou.." – pensou a bruxa se consolando – "Posso ter mudado de sexo, mas sou a mesma pessoa e irei ao mesmo lugar..para onde pertenço.."

- Oh..sim, senhor Malfoy, estava me esquecendo..professora McGonagall, poderia fazer a seleção?

Andou com passos firmes em direção ao banquinho, a professora de transfiguração colocou o Chapéu que cobriu seu olhar inseguro e ouvir a voz já conhecida.

- O que temos aqui? Isso é inédito... – disse o Chapéu Seletor divertido – Ora..ora...eu já lhe selecionei, pretende fazer uma mudança?

- Slytherin não..slytherin não... – murmurava compenetrada – Tudo menos slytherin..

- Da última vez, eu acatei essa sua vontade..mesmo tendo desperto uma parte de seu potencial...repito que você se dará bem na slytherin..

Com a consciência de que o Chapéu falara **se dará** em vez de **se daria**, ouviu a decisão com desespero como se seu mundo tivesse desmoronando.

- SLYTHERIN!

"Seu Chapéu sem vergonha..safado..filho de um trasgo..." – pensou enquanto retirava o Chapéu e o entregava a McGonagall que enrugou de leve o cenho, talvez tão confusa quanto ela mesma.

Lançou um leve olhar de socorro ao Dumbledore que sorriu confortavelmente, tentando explicar que daria um jeito com o olhar e a jovem relaxou um pouco.

Ela olhou à sua antiga casa e pôde perceber a reação de seus amigos, Rony parecia irritada, Hermione perdida e Ginny em choque. Foi recebida pelos slytherins com entusiasmo e uma voz chamou – lhe a atenção.

- Antes de começar o banquete, gostaria de avisar que Katherin Black terá uma semana a cada trimestre para conviver com as outras casas.. – disse Dumbledore tranqüilamente – Como não conhece os costumes de Hogwarts, sei que ficará encantada em aprender sobre todas as casas! – e uma nova onda de aplausos animados ecoou o salão principal – Deixarei o auxílio à adaptação aos monitores de todas as casas..e que agora se inicie o banquete!

"Ufa, tenho que agradecer o diretor depois..não acredito que conseguiu uma forma de me juntar aos meus amigos sem ser estranhada por esse bando de cobras!" – pensou mais tranqüila – "O único problema é que terei de repensar em todos os meus planos..."

/Algumas semanas atrás, no quarto de Sirius/

- Er..professor, tenho um problema em me disfarçar como garota.. – disse Kate desanimada, apontando a testa branca – A cicatriz..todos irão me reconhecer com isso!

- Sim, Harry..ou melhor, Katherin, mas eu tenho a solução. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo enquanto apanhava uma maleta do nada – Como não é possível remover esse tipo de cicatriz mágica, irei apenas disfarçá – la.. – e retirou um frasco com líquido azul de dentro da maleta.

O diretor afastou a franja da jovem e espalhou delicadamente o líquido por toda a testa, ela sentia o líquido se fundir com a pele rapidamente e sua cicatriz sumia gradativamente.

A cicatriz havia sido camuflada por um tipo de segunda pele, estranhou no começo, mas logo se adaptou. Nesse momento, Rony, Fred e George entraram no quarto e uma animada discussão se iniciou após a saída do velho bruxo.

- Ah, olá, Kate! – disse Rony corando de leve ao receber um sorriso da amiga – Já fez seus planos como garota?

- Que planos, Rony! Já estou prevendo como esse ano vai ser um saco.. – disse desoladamente – Acredita que Dumbledore aconselhou a não jogar quadribol?

- Por quê? – perguntaram os gêmeos curiosos – Já que Harry está internado, gryffindor irá precisar de um novo apanhador, não? – perguntou George sentando – se ao lado da garota.

- E quem seria melhor escolha que Kate, a garota que sabe voar e fazer acrobacias como o Harry.. – parou de falar ao perceber o motivo – Entendi, Dumbledore não quer que as pessoas percebam semelhanças entre seu vôo e o da aluna transferida, nê? – perguntou Fred compreensivo – Mas não desanima não, você pode fazer muitas outras coisas..

- O quê por exemplo? – perguntou descrente – Não posso fazer o que mais gosto de fazer no mundo!

- Ora, tirar fotos das garotas durante o banho e vender! – disse Fred malandramente.

- Ou descobrir segredos de alguma garota para vender a informação aos interessados! – disse o gêmeo também malandramente.

- Pegar algumas peças de roupas do vestiário e fazer um leilão..

- Ou descobrir como pensam as garotas e ajudar os amigos! – disse Rony sonhador – Hey Harry, me ajuda nessa, cara!

- Não acredito que vocês só pensem em benefício próprio.. – disse Kate aborrecida – Bom, mas posso ajudar um pouco, sim, Rony. – completou rapidamente ao ver o ruivo ficando triste – E não irei vender nada, Fred, George, podem esquecer disso!

Passaram a tarde discutindo sobre as vantagens e desvantagens de Harry ser uma garota. Enquanto que os ruivos davam praticamente todas as vantagens, Kate discordava e lhes dizia as desvantagens.

"Hum..mas de uma idéia não posso deixar de concordar com Rony, seria **muito** interessante conquistar Draco Malfoy..fazê – lo comer na minha mão, usar e abusar dele.." – pensou Kate sorrindo – "Imagina como ficaria o orgulho dele após descobrir que a garota sou eu! Seria a humilhação máxima.."

/Na sala comunal de Slytherin/

"Estranho.." – pensou a morena enquanto observava o aposento comprido e subterrâneo – "Pelo que me lembro, vários garotos de slytherin estavam com caras de quem íam me encher de perguntas, mas algo deve tê – los assustado.." – e virou – se em direção a voz da monitora que explicava algo – "Uh..isso vai ser chato.."

- Entenderam? – perguntou Pansy com sua voz esganiçada – Não devem dizer a senha a ninguém fora da casa! Calouros e transferida.. – disse desdenhosamente – Espero que tenham entendido sobre a hierarquia de nossa casa e..

- Gostou do lugar..senhorita Black? – perguntou o loiro num tom de voz baixo enquanto se aproximava da morena – Quer dizer que se chama Katherin Black..

- O lugar é..como posso dizer, distinto, Malfoy..e qual problema de ser uma Black? – perguntou sorrindo desafiadoramente.

- Nada..só percebi que somos parentes! – e sorriu também, aceitando o desafio – E, sim, distinção é uma das características da slytherin.

- Draco! – chamou Pansy quebrando a tensão entre eles.

- Oh sim, nosso diretor. – disse acenando com o braço.

- Podem se sentar.. – disse Snape olhando com orgulho o grupo novo – Bem vindos a slytherin..

Houve uma rápida reunião em que o diretor da casa explicava as regras, as responsabilidades e as localizações do castelo, Kate teve que concordar contra a sua vontade de que, nesse ponto, slytherin era muito mais organizada do que gryffindor.

Minerva McGonagall nunca tinha ido à gryffindor para isso, tudo que aprendera fora com Percy e os gêmeos e muita persistência. Draco e Pansy ainda respondiam algumas perguntas dos mais novos quando Snape se aproximou.

- Gostaria de ter uma palavra com você, senhorita Black.. – disse olhando a garota de cima a baixo de modo calculista – Me siga.

Foram até o escritório do professor de poções em silêncio, ao entrar, Snape começou a explicar como seria sua rotina escolar.

- Bem, antes de mais nada, você não irá dormir no dormitório feminino como as outras alunas..todos do seu ano estão cheias e o nosso diretor achou melhor que tivesse um quarto só seu.. – disse o mestre de poções despreocupadamente – Me pergunto porquê do diretor lhe dar tantos privilégios e aulas extras..talvez possa me responder, Black.

"Que droga, Snape pretende fazer alvoroço sobre a minha situação.." – pensou enquanto bloqueava a mente de invasões – "Acho melhor me prevenir, não quero que ele descubra TUDO.."

- Apenas posso dizer, professor, que possuo alguns poderes que despertaram a pouco tempo e não tenho total controle.. – disse Kate cautelosamente – Professor Dumbledore e eu pensamos que seria melhor treinarmos os meus poderes para, mais tarde, ajudar na guerra.

- Como? – disse estreitando os olhos enquanto tentava ler os pensamentos da jovem – Percebo que é uma ótima oclumente..eu, que sou experiente com legilimência e oclumência, não consigo lê – la..

- Mas eu consigo ler seus pensamentos, professor Snape.. – replicou sorrindo orgulhosamente como muitas vezes vira Malfoy sorrir – Essa sua lembrança com o lobisomem a alguns anos é bem interessante..

- Heh, acabou de conseguir seu quarto, Katherin.. – disse Snape sorrindo maliciosamente, surpreendendo – a, mas parou de falar ao perceber a presença de alguém – Entre, Malfoy.

Nesse momento, Draco entrou sem graça no escritório, o mestre de poções explicou ao loiro algumas coisas sobre a novata e pediu para que a auxiliasse.

- Leve – a ao quarto atrás do quadro de Salazar Slytherin, senhor Malfoy.. – disse sem se importar com a surpresa de seu afilhado – E espero que a ajude com nossos costumes e regras, agora saiam.

/No corredor das masmorras/

Os dois alunos caminhavam tranqüilamente, estavam absortos em seus pensamentos quando são parados por uma voz estridente.

- Draquinho! – disse Pansy vestida numa camisola rendada roxa – Ah..você está aqui também, Black..onde estavam indo juntos?

- Não me chame de Draquinho, Parkinson. – disse Draco entre dentes – Estou levando Katherin ao seu dormitório do quadro de Salazar..

- Uau, isso sim que é privilégio! – disse Bulstrode surpresa – É verdade que é parente de Draco, Katherin?

- Sim, meu pai é primo distante de Narcissa Malfoy.. – respondeu indiferente – Por que não conversamos depois, estou cansada...vamos, Malfoy.

Continuaram seu caminho, deixando um grupo de garotas vestidas em pijamas para trás. Millicent percebeu que a caloura possuía semelhanças com o príncipe da slytherin e comentou com as outras.

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que diz, Pan.. – disse Millicent à garota que estava prestes a explodir de ciúme – Katherin é uma Black e parente da família Malfoy, a vingança dela poderia ser bem perigosa..percebeu que ela tem o mesmo ar perigoso de Draco?

- Cala a boca, Mille! – guinchou nervosa – Aquela vagabunda, vai ver só por monopolizar o MEU Draquinho!

- O que você vai fazer, Pan? – perguntou Elene do mesmo ano – Te conheço o suficiente para saber que vai aprontar..

- Ah, nada de mais... – respondeu com falsa inocência – Apenas fazer com que Katherin se sinta em casa...

/Perto do quadro de Slytherin/

- Só para avisar, não pense que sempre irei deixá – la das ordens.. – disse Draco friamente – Fiquei quieto naquela hora só porque conseguiu fazer Pansy calar a boca.

- Hunf..ninguém merece ter que ouvir aquela voz irritante. Meu quarto ainda está longe, Malfoy?

- Draco. Me chame de Draco.

- Ãh? Por que teria de chamá – lo pelo seu nome de batismo, Malfoy? – perguntou confusa.

- Porque eu quero. – respondeu presunçosamente – Mas se você não quer dizer.. – parou em frente ao quadro – Terei que forçá – la...Salazar, a senha do quarto é Draco, ok? – perguntou ao quadro que concordou.

- QUÊ! Não acredito.. – disse olhando abobalhadamente ao loiro que sorria triunfante e riu – Há há há..ai, não acredito, Malfoy..você está agindo como uma criança mimada!

- Como ousa! – disse o loiro ofendido – Não sou criança mimada, só consigo o que quero..vai, não é **tão** difícil falar sua senha, não? – e sorriu insinuante.

- Er.. – corou levemente – Dra-Draco.. – e o quadro se abriu, revelando um amplo quarto de cor creme, uma cama de casal dossel com as cortinas em verde claro e um armário médio no canto – Noite, Malfoy.

Kate entrou no seu quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, deixando um fascinado loiro em transe no corredor.

"Circe, ela é linda..muito linda quando sorri.." – pensou, voltando ao seu quarto que era perto dalí – "Tenho que me aproximar dela de qualquer jeito.."

As horas se passavam e Hogwarts mergulhava no sono, os corredores estavam vazios e só se escutava os passos de Argus Filch, o zelador da escola, esporadicamente.

Tudo estaria na completa tranqüilidade se não fosse por três vultos que se aproximavam do quadro de Salazar Slytherin e entraram no quarto.

/Dentro do quarto de Katherin/

A morena dormia tranqüila na cama, estava cansada emocional e mentalmente por causa dos acontecimentos recentes e sonhava com um certo príncipe da slytherin.

- Baddock, vá a esquerda, Nott, a direita.. – sussurra Montague que subia na cama com o máximo de cuidado – No três, a gente a agarra...1...2...3!

- Hum! – disse Kate abafadamente por causa da imensa mão do capitão de quadribol em sua boca, percebeu que estava presa na cama por causa dos três slytherins que a seguravam e se desesperou.

- Você vai ficar quietinha, Katherin.. – disse Montague no ouvido da morena – E nem pense em fugir..Incarcerous! – e cordas apareceram para amarrá – la.

- Heh, agora vamos nos divertir.. – disse Nott se aproximando – **Muito**..Silencio!

- Que o show comece.. – completou Baddock com um sorriso malicioso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao pessoal, td bem?

Eh..parece que Harry já está metido numa confusão, o que será que acontecerá a ele? Será que vai conseguir fugir deles e salvar sua..como posso dizer, "inocência"? XD

Confira no próximo capítulo e, please, me deixem reviews! Is very easy..é só clicar no botão no canto esquerdo da página e escrever! o/ Finished!

Obrigada a Mikage sama, Hit e Ross que sempre acompanham os capítulos e ao Shido, Uyara e Joana pelo interesse!

Bjus!


	8. Perigo, surpresa e mais confusão

**Uma Pequena Travessura**

**Autora**:Lady My

**Shipper**: Harry / Draco; Tom (Voldemort) / Harry?

**Spoilers**: 1º ao 5º livro

**Gênero**: Aventura / Romance / General

**Classificação**: M; contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) / Slash / Lemon / Conteúdo adulto (descrições sobre as cenas). Se não gosta desse tipo de fic ou se ofende com o assunto, por favor, volte à página anterior e procure outra história para se entreter. Thanks pela compreensão e boa leitura àqueles com curiosidade.

**Avisos**: - Os personagens de "Harry Potter" não me pertencem, por mais que eu ame Harry e Draco, J.K.Rowling não me dá eles de presente..x.x

- Essa história é uma continuação alternativa que escrevi após ler o 5º livro, então, não segue o contexto oficial do 6º livro..espero que entendam se estiver "um pouco" viajado, pois é a minha primeira fic nesse assunto...

- As magias e a maioria dos nomes dos personagens continuam em inglês, apenas os locais e nomes das criaturas mágicas foram traduzidas para o português.

- Utilizei como base as fics de Mel MorganWeasley e Rapousa, logo, eles têm direitos autorais por algumas partes da história. Obrigada pela ajuda, Mel, Rapousa!

---------- X ----------

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se o "menino – que – sobreviveu" se transformasse na "menina – que – sobreviveu" e decidisse conquistar um certo príncipe da slytherin? Seria apenas uma pequena travessura feita pela nova geração dos marotos, porém, tudo sai do controle quando "ele" se apaixona pelo loiro e um Voldemort muito interessado decide recrutá – lo. Qual será o final dessa confusão?

---------- X ----------

**Ajuda**:

/ ... localização dos personagens

" " ... pensamentos ou conversas na mente

– ... fala

_Itálico_ ... fala em parsel (idioma das cobras/ ofidioglota)

---------- X ----------

Chap. 8 – **Perigo, surpresa e mais confusão**

Em seu dormitório, Severus Snape estava descansando após preparar sua primeira aula do ano, seus pensamentos vagavam para uma certa aluna que o surpreendera razoavelmente.

" Katherin Black..com apenas dezesseis anos já domina a leitura e o bloqueio da mente...será interessante descobrir seus outros poderes durante as aulas extras.." – pensou enquanto o sono vinha – "Espero que ela saiba agradecer por ter lhe dado um dos melhores quartos de slytherin.." – e adormeceu.

"Snape...professor Snape.." – a voz de Kate ecoava na mente do mestre de poções – "Acorde, professor, preciso de sua ajuda...por favor, Severus..."

"Katherin? O que está fazendo na minha mente?" – respondeu acordando aos poucos – "Não sei se sabe, senhorita Black, porém são quatro da manhã e eu.."

"Severus, por favor..venha ao meu quarto rápi..Aaah!"

Snape tentou voltar a conversar com a nova aluna, porém, nada acontecia e o berro no final da conversa havia sido preocupante. Levantou – se da cama e foi em direção ao quadro do fundador de sua casa.

/No quarto de Katherin/

Os três slytherins haviam decidido que cada um teria a sua vez para dormir com a morena, enquanto que um se divertia, dois iriam tirar fotos para chantageá – la mais tarde.

Sendo o mais influente do grupo, Theodore Nott estava sobre a morena e estava levantando lentamente a camisola branca que ela usava.

Sua mão passeava pelo corpo da jovem, apreciando a pele macia e explorando um mundo desconhecido. Estava tão compenetrado nas sensações de seu tato que nem percebeu o olhar de ódio e nojo que a morena lançava, a excitação já era visível e gemeu ao ver o corpo nu sob si.

- Você é tão linda.. – disse abafadamente contra a pele fina do pescoço da jovem que foi devorada por beijos e lambidas molhados – Só queria saber..se sou seu primeiro, Katherin... – terminou Nott que passava as mãos nas coxas torneadas.

"Merlin, preciso chamar alguém..Snape está demorando muito e não sei até onde esse IDIOTA vai tentar!" – pensou Kate desesperada enquanto o slytherin retirava sua última peça de roupa e os outros dois tiravam fotos entusiasmadamente – "Droga! Não quero perder minha virgindade assim..." – e uma lágrima escorreu pela face – "DRACO!"

/No quarto de Malfoy/

O príncipe da slytherin sonhava com uma certa morena de olhos verdes e parecia extremamente satisfeito, um sorriso pairava nos lábios do adormecido.

No sonho, o loiro conquistava a jovem após algumas demonstrações de poder e cavalheirismo, deixando vários slytherins espumando de raiva e uma Pansy em colapso nervoso.

Katherin se aproximava dele com um sorriso sedutor, vestia um lindo vestido verde transparente e esguia os braços em sua direção.

- Kate, agora você é minha.. – disse à morena que se aconchegava em seus braços – Irei apresentá – la aos meus pais, quero que seja minha noiva.

A jovem bruxa abriu a boca, porém, em vez da resposta, um grito se ouve.

- DRACO!

Com o susto, Draco acorda e se senta na cama para se acalmar. Sentia seu coração acelerado e começa a se lembrar do seu sonho quando escuta uma voz em sua mente.

"Malfoy..por favor, acorda!" – dizia a voz angustiadamente – "Que merda, Draco, acorda logo!"

"Kate? O que está fazendo em minha mente?" – perguntou preocupado e um pouco curioso – "Sabe, não estou acostumado a ser acordado desse jeito as..." – parou para olhar o relógio e completou debochadamente – "Quatro e sete da madrugada. O que você quer?"

"Não acredito que seje tão nojento a essa hora da manhã..mas, por favor, venha ao meu quarto agora! Preciso de sua ajuda!"

"Por que acha que irei ouví – la?" – perguntou desdenhosamente, mas parou ao escutar um grito de horror – "Kate? Kate! Droga, responda Katherin!"

Preocupado, o loiro pegou sua capa e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto de Kate, encontrou no meio do caminho o mestre de poções que também ia ao mesmo local.

Chegando ao quadro do fundador de slytherin, encontraram um grupo de garotas que pareciam esperar excitadamente por algo, Draco percebeu que Pansy estava no meio e receou pela situação da morena.

Snape começou a dar advertências às jovens enquanto que o loiro entrava no quarto apressadamente, esse foi recebido por uma chuva de flashes que ofuscou sua vista momentaneamente.

/Dentro do quarto de Katherin/

Após sua vista voltar ao normal, a cena acontecendo a sua frente o enfureceu, Nott estava em cima de Katherin e introduzia, sem pensar na dor dela, dois dedos com força.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Nott? – disse friamente, estreitando os olhos perigosamente – Saia daí se não quiser receber uma azaração..AGORA!

- Calma, Ma-Malfoy.. – disse Nott suando frio enquanto saia da cama – Não fiz nada demais, estava apenas dando – lhe as boas vin..

- **Boas vindas**! – disse uma voz que acabara de entrar no quarto – Acho que prender uma colega de casa para estuprar não seja uma festa de **boas vindas**, senhor Nott, senhor Montague, senhor Baddock. – desdenhou Snape que era seguido apenas por Pansy.

Indo a cama de dossel, Draco finalizou o feitiço das amarras e percebeu, com fúria, que a branca pele da jovem estava marcada com equimoses roxas.

- Está bem? – perguntou estendendo a mão ao rosto de Kate que se encolheu e se cobriu rapidamente – Kate, fale comigo... – disse num tom suave e preocupado, surpreendendo os presentes – Eles..eles te abusaram?

- Não, não deu tempo..Nott demorou muito em apreciá – la. – desdenhou Montague com visível frustração por estar excitado e não poder fazer nada – Quem sabe ela não possa nos atender mais tar..

- Reducio maxima! – disse Draco que lançou um feitiço aos garotos enquanto que se virava. Ao serem atingidos, sentiram que algo estava sumindo de seus corpos, Nott, que estava nu, pode ver como sua **masculinidade **estava minimizando e os outros dois se apavoraram – Como ousa falar assim com uma parenta minha? Katherin merece ser respeitada como se fosse uma Malfoy, entenderam? – e olhou assassinamente aos slytherins que concordaram com medo de sua varinha.

- Dez pontos serão retirados por cada aluno.. – disse Snape desgostoso – E ficarão em detenção por duas semanas. Vocês quatro, entenderam?

- Qua-quatro? – guinchou Pansy confusa – Mas..professor Snape, eu estava apenas parada no corredor!

- Ora, ora...vai se fazer de desentendida, senhorita Parkinson? Espero que não esteja menosprezando minha capacidade mental.. – disse friamente e vendo que a aluna iria retrucar, voltou a falar – Não ouse discutir minhas ordens, menina insolente! Se não quiserem que aumente as detenções, desapareçam da minha frente.

Kate estava abismada, vira pela primeira vez o cabeça seboso retirar pontos de sua casa e aplicar tantos dias de detenção aos slytherins.

Percebeu o quão nervosa estava ao relaxar após o quarteto sair, sabia, inconscientemente, que estava segura em companhia de Draco e Snape.

"Professor.." – pensou a morena na mente dos presentes – "Poderia retirar o feitiço do silêncio? Não posso continuar a me comunicar sempre pela mente.." – terminou sarcástica.

- Finite Incantatem. Vejo que, pelo menos, seu humor irônico permanece intacto! – ironizou enquanto observava calculadamente a aluna – Draco, fique com ela e mude a senha do quarto, irei buscar algumas poções.. – e se encaminhou a porta, porém, se vira de repente e completa – Serão creditados cinqüenta pontos em seu nome por ser herói, senhor Malfoy.

Após a saída do professor de poções, Draco entregou a camisola branca a jovem que ainda estava tremendo de nervoso, sabia que agora era o momento perfeito para se aproximar da **indefesa donzela** e ganhar seu respeito.

- Está mais calma, Kate? – perguntou enquanto encostava no rosto da jovem com as costas da mão – Não precisa se preocupar que eu... – parou ao perceber que seu rosto ardia, levou a mão à área do tapa e exclamou – MAS QUE DIABOS..

- CALA A BOCA! – cortou a morena que respirava com dificuldade para manter a calma – Apenas cale a boca e me escuta..quem te deu o DIREITO de tocar em mim! Por que você está agindo tão carinhoso comigo? O que está querendo?

Toda a frustração do dia explodiu no interior do loiro, odiava quando seus planos falhavam e a situação fugia de seu controle. Para piorar, seu orgulho estava ferido. Ninguém, além de Potter, Granger e os gêmeos Weasley, nunca o havia batido antes.

Bom, ninguém próximo.

- E o quê a leva a pensar que estou tratando diferente dos outros? – perguntou sarcasticamente, porém, vendo que a morena estreitou os olhos perigosamente, se arrependeu do tom que usou e tentou consertar – Posso estar sendo menos duro com você, Katherin, essa é a primeira noite que está em Hogwarts e não conhece nada sobre as regras daqui..

- Não quero ser tratada diferente! – disse raivosamente – Você nem sabe **quem** eu sou para ficar me tratando diferente dos outros.. – e lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto corado, o medo e o nervosismo das últimas horas foram o estopim para a tempestade de sentimentos.

Vendo a morena tão desamparada, o loiro, inconscientemente, se agachou em frente a ela e a abraçou. Balançando seu corpo de leve, aninhou o mais carinhoso que conseguiu o corpo a sua frente e sussurrou – lhe palavras doces em sua orelha, acalmando aos poucos a bruxa que parou de soluçar.

Leves gemidos que escapavam da boca da jovem eram o único som, além do da respiração de ambos, que habitava o quarto. Percebendo que ela relaxara em seus braços, Draco deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros nus e parou nas bochechas coradas de Kate, acariciando com a ponta de seus dedos.

"Por que os carinhos de Malfoy me acalmam tanto?" – pensou perplexa enquanto observava o rosto sereno do slytherin – "Se ele fosse mais Draco em vez de Malfoy, talvez pudéssemos ter sido amigos antes..será que nos odiamos a ponto de nunca podermos conversar decente.." – parou ao perceber um leve roçar em seus lábios e arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

"Por Cliodna, acho que, pela primeira vez na vida, estou apaixonado!" – pensou Draco que distribuía carinhosos beijos pelo rosto e pescoço da morena. Esperava por uma rejeição, mas, como essa não veio, intensificou as carícias, arrancando – lhe um gemido de prazer baixo – "Como alguém pode ter uma voz tão linda e excitante! Se continuar assim, não vou conseguir me segurar..."

- Espero não estar atrapalhando, senhores. – disse Snape irônico que entrava no quarto segurando três frascos, assustando os dois e fazendo com que Katherin corasse fortemente – Senhorita Black, não precisa se preocupar com as fotos que já me encarreguei de apreendê – lãs..e sobre as poções, passe este ungüento para sumir com as marcas.. – e levantou o frasco com um conteúdo alaranjado – Esta cremosa é um calmante forte, tome em pequenas doses, pois é viciante. Por último, caso não consiga dormir, beba a poção azul que é para sonos sem sonhos.

- Obrigada, professor Snape.. – agradeceu enquanto se levantava da cama e guardava as poções – Professor, irei passar os próximos dias nas outras casas, espero que não se importe.

- Não irei me opor, mas deve pensar bem nas próximas ações, senhorita Black. – disse o professor de poções sério – Sumir após algum incidente apenas mostra o seu ponto fraco aos seus inimigos e acho que não é isso que quer, não?

- Claro que não! – replicou mais raivosamente do que pretendia, assustando os dois presentes. Vendo o estrago que sua reação fizera, tentou completar de modo mais slytherin possível – Claro que não estou mostrando minhas fraquezas..apenas quero tempo para planejar uma **pequena** vingança.. – e sorriu maliciosamente.

O restante da madrugada transcorreu normalmente, o primeiro dia de aula iria começar e vários alunos já estavam no salão principal para o café da manhã, exceto um grupo...os slytherins.

/Na sala comunal da slytherin/

- Cadê aquela vadiazinha! – guinchou Pansy mal – humorada entre os slytherins – Mal chegou a nossa casa e já está dando problemas!

- Cala a boca, Parkinson. – disse friamente – Como bem disse, ela chegou ontem, não tem como saber de nossas regras e, se bem me recordo, era para os monitores auxiliarem – na.. – terminou Draco com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Irei ver se ela precisa de algo.. – disse Blaise sorrindo malandramente – Se estiverem com muita pressa, podem ir antes, ok? – e piscou.

- Eu também vou. – disse Malfoy rapidamente – Não sou como outros que fogem de suas responsabilidades.. – e foi junto de Zabini ao corredor do quadro de Salazar.

/No quarto de Katherin/

"Não devia ter deixado os gêmeos arrumarem o meu malão.." – pensava desolada ao ver o comprimento da saia que estava acima dos joelhos – "Não...eu deveria ter experimentado antes.."

TOC TOC!

- O Malfoy e o Zabini estão aqui na porta.. – disse o quadro de Salazar arrastadamente – Deixo eles entrarem, Katherin?

- Pode deixar entrar sim, mas faça com que esperem na **sala**, Salazar! – respondeu enquanto tentava amarrar a gravata – Mas que droga, o que eles querem a essa hora?

/Na sala de espera do quarto/

"Não acredito que ela mudou a senha do quarto!" – pensou Draco frustrado, sem alterar sua máscara de frieza enquanto esperava sentado no confortável sofá – "Pelo visto, ela ainda não confia em mim..droga, não devia SEQUER ter pensado que consegui me aproxi.."

- Bom dia, Malfoy.. – sorriu ao ver o loiro arquear a sobrancelha em desconfiança pela amabilidade, quando pensou em provocá – lo, sentiu uma presença a seu lado e se virou, encontrando um moreno sorrindo – lhe galantemente – Eh...e quem é você? – perguntou Kate representando seu papel.

- Sou Blaise Zabini, prazer em conhecê – la, Katherin. Fiquei sabendo que vai passar essa semana nas outras casas, é verdade? – perguntou colocando sua mão na cintura da jovem que apenas olhou friamente.

- Sim, vou passar alguns dias fora..e será que poderia tirar suas mãos de mim? – disse mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido – Mas o que vieram fazer a essa hora da manhã?

- Viemos buscá – la para o café da manhã. – respondeu o loiro tranqüilamente – Nós, da slytherin, sempre estamos juntos quando saímos da sala comunal. Como não possuímos quem nos defenda em Hogwarts, precisamos permanecer unidos mais do que qualquer outra casa.

- Vocês têm Dumbledore! – exclamou a garota indignada – Ele defende todos os alunos de Hogwarts..além de que Snape favorece os slytherins em tudo!

- Claro, se não fosse pelo professor Snape, nós estaríamos desamparados aqui.. – disse Draco ignorando o protesto da jovem e continuou – Nem venha dizer que aquele velho babão trata a todos os alunos igualmente, pois não é verdade.

- Todos percebem que o diretor prefere as outras casas à slytherin.. - completou Blaise desdenhosamente, mostrando um certo ressentimento em sua voz – Ele privilegia mais ainda aqueles gryffindors irritantes e seu **garoto **–** de **–** ouro**.. – e um silêncio perturbador reinou o quarto, Kate queria dizer que isso não era verdade, porém não conseguiu – Bem, vamos logo ao salão principal, não quero assistir às aulas sem tomar café!

/No salão principal/

- Diabos..Mione, cadê a Katherin! – perguntou Rony pela vigésima vez à amiga que também estava impaciente – Já era para ela ter descido! O estranho é que nenhum slytherin apareceu até agora...será que eles descobriram tudo e a levaram para você – sabe – quem?

- Não seja bobo, Ronald! Até parece que é tão fácil enganá – la..vai ver que Kate dormiu demais e.. – disse tentando demonstrar alguma convicção – Aonde pensa que está indo, Ron?

- Vou esperar no corredor para as masmorras, Mione, se Kate estiver com problemas, vou ajudá – la a se livrar das cobras... – parou ao perceber que o salão ficou subitamente quieto e estranhou a face surpresa de sua amiga, virou – se em direção aonde todos encaravam e exclamou um palavrão.

/Alguns segundos antes, em frente à porta de entrada do salão principal/

- Então, Katherin, me fale mais sobre as competições de quadribol americano. – disse Zabini que caminhava ao lado da jovem que estava entre os dois slytherins – Você estava falando da liga estadual..

"Bendito livro" – pensou antes de responder – Como são algumas as escolas de magia e associações, há muitos times e os campeonatos são bem longos.. – disse um pouco assombrada com o interesse de Blaise – Ocorrem partidas quase que semanais.

- Parece bom...

- Parece maravilhoso. – disse Draco se intrometendo – Mas você joga, Kate?

- Não posso.. – desconversou a morena que estava desconfortável com o assunto – Quando iremos receber o horário das aulas?

"Fugindo do assunto, Katherin?" – pensou sarcasticamente, mas não se opôs à mudança – "Essa garota é..estranha...normalmente, as garotas ficaríam empolgadas com o assunto e começaríam com todo aquele blá blá blá de Viktor Krum..." – estreitou os olhos inconscientemente ao relembrar do ocorrido no expresso – "Além disso, como ela conseguiu passar sobre meus feitiços! E o quarto? Parecia que foi reformado!" – estava tão concentrado em suas reflexões que não percebeu que os dois já haviam aberto a porta e o moreno enroscado seu braço no dela.

Não sabendo se fora por impulso ou por ter tido seu orgulho ferido, Draco avançou até o **suposto** casal, retirou o braço do moreno e puxou para si a jovem pela cintura.

Estreitou seus olhos perigosamente e disse...

- Blaise, ela é minha... – aproximou mais ainda de si uma confusa Katherin, sem se importar com a face raivosa do outro slytherin e com o silêncio sepulcral do salão principal que assistia toda a cena.

- MAS QUE PUTA QUE PARIU! – exclamou uma voz vinda da mesa dos leões.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao gente, td bem?

Queria me desculpar pela demora da atualização, como avisei a alguns amigos, estive numa semana de provas e projetos da faculdade e não tive muito tempo para escrever..mas espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a pena por terem esperado tanto..

Não sei se consegui descrever uma boa cena, como foi minha primeira vez em escrever cenas românticas e talz, sorry por ser muito curtas ou muito vagas.

Enfim, obrigada a Pan, Mikage sama, Ross, Hit, Wt, Uyara e Ken por sempre acompanharem a fic e obrigada também a Celecia Windown e Sora Black por terem se interessado pela história! É muito importante para mim receber reviews para saber se estão ou não gostando da fic..rs

Agora, uma pequena sinopse do próximo capítulo..o famoso trio – de - ouro irá ter brigas por causa da recente declaração de Draco, Rony não consegue aceitar a aproximação "forçada" que Kate teve que ter com o loiro e esse tem problemas com seu mais novo rival amoroso, Blaise, que continua tentando conquistar o seu mais novo alvo. Enquanto isso, na França, Madame Maxime decide reabrir um concurso/torneio que estava esquecida por mais de 50 anos...como isso poderá afetar a vida de Katherin?

Descubram isso no próximo capítulo de UPT!

Bjus!


End file.
